


Stay Alive

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Get some tissues, M/M, Murder, Staged sucicde, Vomiting, alot of faves will die, be prepared, if I missed anything let me know I will add it, this is horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: It started with the mass death of forty-five young men and women. All from tampered food. Few survived and who did were left in critical condition. But when things start to look up, another death looms over and things only get worse. And eventually only one is left alive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure where this is going right now but I had this idea and had to write it. Hope you enjoy the angst and horror!

 

 

It started in the mess hall, when half the troops were eating and enjoying themselves.

 

Wash noticed soemthing was wrong first, keeping his friends from eating. “No. It smells different, can’t you smell it?” Tucker looked at him. “Dude, I’m sure it’s fine. Could just be overcooked.” Wash glared. He just felt soemthing was wrong. Tucker went to eat his food when Wash swatted the food away. Tucker was about to protest when there was coughing and gagging from multiple people in the mess hall.

 

Tucker watched in horror as nearly everyone who ate was throwing up and some even throwing up blood. 

 

Simmons went to griff, who also ate the food and was coughing and gagging so violently on the floor Simmons thought he’d suffocate. “Fuck! What is happening?!” Wash stood up. “I’ll get Dr. grey!” Tucker felt helpless, watching fellow friends and coworkers practically choke on their own vomit. He kept watch over Simmons who was trying to help grif best he could, trying to make a mental note of the ones he knows.

He saw Bitters and Jensen in the same state. He cursed. Everyone he knows is probably going to die and he can’t do a thing.

 

Simmons was shaking with anxiety and worry as he held his friends black curls away from his face. “I got you, it’s gonna be ok.”

 

Grif felt like he was in shock. He could barely talk, he couldn’t stop shaking and he’s pretty sure he threw up an entire organ. Or it at least felt that way.

 

Dr. Grey and Wash rushed in, her team behind her. Even she with her quick wit and bubbly energy didn’t have anything to say about this, it was horrific. “Oh my god..I..I don’t know if we have enough room for everyone.”Tucker overheard this. “Then how the fuck are we supposed to treat them?”“I don’t know! It may come down to waiting; some may have to wait because our medbay was not made this number of people. I can order what I need and have it urgent but there’s no telling how long it would take. Let’s take who we can first.” Simmons saw Dr. Grey, eyes red and watery. “Doctor! Please! I think he’s in shock!” Dr. Grey rushed over. Ordering her team. “Take who we can, we’ll find room for the rest.” 

 

It was pure chaos in medbay. Every available stretcher and room was taken. And there was still more coming in. Kimball made sure the mess hall knew not to keep serving until they knew it was safe.

 

Simmons kept pacing the waiting room, small as it is. It’s pretty much a cubby hole in the hall to medbay but Tucker, Wash and Carolina joined him.

 

Tucker frowned, feeling horrified at what could a have happened to him. “How did you know not to eat it Wash?” Wash shrugged. “It just smelled bad to me and..and I just had a bad feeling.” Carolina gave a sad smile. “Wash always did have an impeccable sense of smell. Saved our butts a few times back at Project Freelancer.”Tucker swallowed. “You think everyone will be ok?” Carolina frowned. “I don’t know. This is too much for just a bad batch of food. I think itthe food may have been tampered with.” Wash nodded. “I think so too.” Carolina sighed. “I’ll start investigating. Stay with them.” “Got it boss.” She gave a look to the group before walking out of the hall.

 

As Carolina walked away Simmons Cybernetic hearing picked up raised voices from the ER, making anxiety and fear rage through him.

 

“Fuck! Not another one! Someone get me a blood sample, stat! I need to know what was in that food!”

 

Simmons actually whinpered and Wash came over, frowning. “You ok? I’m sure Grif is going it be fine.” Simmons shook his head, eyes filling up. “No. I just heard them yelling. From what I can tell, they’re all dying. Over twenty people are dying and Grey can’t do anything. It’s too fast.”Wash swallowed, thinking of all the young men and women he’s trained and gotten to know. “This is bad. Someone wanted us dead then. Made sure to use a fast acting drug that was nearly smellless and tasteless.” “But who?” Wash let out a breath. “That’s what we plan to find out.”

 

It was hours when Dr. Grey came out. Her scrubs looking all kinds of stained, blood, vomit, probably other stains Simmons didn’t want to think about but what worries him was the tears in her eyes and fear. He’s never seen her afraid of anything.

 

Simmons took in a shaking breath. “Grif? Is he ok?” She nodded stiffly. Not bothering to wipe the tears away that kept falling. “He’s...stable. If he survives the night he’ll have a better chance of recovery but...it looks bad. I...” her lip trembled. “I lost over twenty patients. There wasn’t a damn thing I could do, whatever drug was in the food is fast and lethal and I can’t do anything if I don’t know what it is. The first thing we did was pump their stomachs, fast as we could with what we had but it wasn’t enough.”

 

Wash wasn’t sure he’s felt this level of loss before, he felt his own eyes well up. “Oh my god. Half of our troops are barely eighteen.”

 

A son erupted from the good doctor, her hands coming to hide her face and tears as she shook with the failure and grief of what was lost.Simmons couldn’t help himself, he went to her and hugged her tightly. As worried and terrified he is for Grif, he can’t imagine the kind of loss she’s going through. He’s honestly never even seen her scared or worried.

 

Tucker was silent. There was nothing he could say that would make this situation any better. He ignored his own tears. “How many troops do we have left now?” Wash let out a shaking breath, turning to him. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, I have to go.” Tucker saw how Washs hands were shaking and the tears that were welled up in his blue eyes. He felt the urge to run after him but he resisted. Everyone needs to grieve in their own way.

 

Carolina threw herself into her work, ignoring the dead that now reside in medbay. All the white sheets haunting her mind as she talked to the mess hall staff and barely got any information that was good.

 

No one unfamiliar handled the food. It just came delivered as it always does. She sighed. “Thank you for your help. I want you to know none of this was your faults. Someone tampered with the food.” The mess hall staff just nodded. She turned and walked out, ignoring the blood and vomit and clean up crew in the mess hall.

 

She went to Kimball who seemed a wreck but hid it best she could. When Carolina walked she saw a Kimball eyes were red and watery.She saw Carolina. “Any updates?” “Nothing much. The mess hall said the food was delivered that way, they just cooked it. We should investigate where it was delivered from and by whom.”Kimball nodded. “I’ll get the deliver report.”

 

When Carolina came back to the waiting room she saw Simmons and Dr. Grey hugging and crying, Tucker staring at nothing at the floor. She went to Tucker first. “Tucker, what’s happening? Has anyone made it?” Tucker shook his head, wiping his eyes. “A few are in stable but critical conditions, Grif is one of them. But the rest..they’re dead. They’re fucking dead.” He nearly spat out. He didn’t realize how much anger was inside him, he wanted to find who was responsible for this and stab them with his sword until they’re unrecognizable even with all of criminal forensics. Carolina swallowed. “But there’re just kids, they’re barely past eighteen.” Tucker just stayed silent. Carolina looked around. “Where’s wash?” “He fucked off. Couldn’t handle it. Don’t blame him, not sure why I’m still here. Not like staring at the floor will bring them back.”

 

Carolina left Simmons alone, seeing he followed Dr. Grey, probably to visit Grif. “Let’s go find him. He’s never dealt with loss very well.”

 

Simmons walked in the hospital room, seeing Grif on a ventilator down his throat, tubes in his arms and heart monitor that was steadily beeping. He sat down, holding his hand carefully, eyes welling up.He didn’t know what to say that would help so he stayed quiet, watching and waiting.

 

Carolina and Tucker got to Washs bunk, Carolina knocking. The door didn’t open and they both shared a worried glance as Carolina opened the door.

 

Wash was curled up in his bed, crying and mumbling about something not being his fault. Carolina walked carefully over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Wash. It’s going to be ok. None of this is your fault.” Tucker frowned, not quite understanding what’s happening. “Why would he think it’s his fault?”

 

Carolina sighed. “The director pretty much used him as a puppet, allowed him to kill innocents for his freedom. And because he tried to warn you guys today, he thinks he could have done better, prevented this.”

 

Wash spoke, voice raspy. “I could have. If I had gotten them to listen, if I was fast enough.” His voice cracked. Carolina helped him sit up, wiping his face. “Shut up. Right now Wash. nothing is your fault. You couldn’t have prevented this. It was over twenty people affected; do you honestly think you’d have been fast enough to get to all for them?” Wash stayed silent. Carolina continued. “It’s ok to grieve for them but it’s not ok to think it’s all your fault and to put it all on your shoulders.” Wash just leaned against her, sucking in a shaking breath. “They’re just kids.” “I know.” Tucker get a bit awkward but Carolina signaled him over. “Either come over here and join us or go to your room.”

 

Tucker nodded, walking toward the bed and getting into Washs other side. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The following days were...rough, to say the least. Anyone that managed to avoid the tampered food didn’t set foot in the mess hall, with exception to a few brave souls. 

 

When Grif woke up he was still groggy and ached like he got run over by a tank. Or the Meta. Both are equally strong.

 

Simmons never left his side, smiling when he finally woke up. “Thank fucking god, we thought we might have lost you.” Grif gave a huff. “Gonna take more than a bad burger to kill me. God, what the fuck happened? Was it that badly undercooked?”

 

Simmons swallowed, his eyes darkening. “It’s much worse than just being undercooked.” “How can it be worse than that? Maggots? Oh god don’t tell me I ate maggots.” Grif already looked disgusted and ready to gag at thought.

 

Simmons held his arm. “No! Carolina and Wash think the food was tampered with. Grif, forty-five men and women on base died. You were almost one of them.”

 

Grif swallowed. “No. How? That’s...no. It was just bad food, wasn’t it?” Simmons shook his head. “Dr. Grey thinks it was some sort of fast acting and lethal poison, she doesn’t know what kind. All we have to go by are symptoms and time of deaths and a few food samples. It was tasteless and smell-less.” Grif was silent. Sitting in complete and utter horrified shock.

 

Simmons eyes watered. “You have no idea how close you were being one of those dead.” Grif wasn’t sure how to react to that. “How many people are dead? Anyone we know?”Simmons took in a shaking breath. “Bitters and Jensen didn’t make it. Neither did Caboose.”Grifs eyes watered. He felt like going back to sleep, pretending he was just asleep in bed and nothing bad has happened.

 

Tucker found Wash at the mass grave site. Since the bodies were so many It was easier to make a mass grave than single ones, as disrespectful as it felt, they made sure to give them a proper funeral pyre at least.

 

It was nearly dark out and Tucker hadn’t seen Wash all day. Along with Carolina but he knows she’s off investigating what happened instead of actually grieving.

 

Tucker cleared his throat. “Ah Wash, it’s getting pretty late.” Wash stayed silent and vigil over the large grave. Tucker saw his arm come up to his face and back down, he can only assume he was wiping tears away. Tucker walked closer. “You know none of it is your fault. You couldn’t have possibly prevented this.” “But I could have.” Wash said back, trying to sound clipped and short, aggressive but it came out quiet and so sad.

 

He continued, Tucker could see him shaking.“If I was fast enough, if I had managed to come in early and check everything, if I could have gotten them to listen to me maybe they wouldn’t be in the ground.” Tucker heard his voice crack on the end. He was next to him, holding his shaking hand. “None of this is your fault. The food was tampered with, someone wanted us dead and Carolina is going to find out who. You can’t keep carrying this guilt.”

 

Wash held his hand tightly, staying quiet as tears fell down his face. Tucker brought his arm around him. Wash sucked in a shaking breath. “They’re dead. Bitters, Jensen, Caboose.” “And I was almost one of them. Wash, you saved my life. be happy about that at least.” 

 

“Hey boys.” Carolina said as she walked up to them, clad in her armor. They turned. Wash didn’t say anything or greet her, Tucker gave a wave. “So? Any update? Have a target in mind?” “No. Not yet.The food manufacturer is going to investigate their side of things, see if anything suspicious comes up. But I have a problem. You think you could talk to church?”

 

Tucker gave a huff. “Yeah, something up with him?” “You could say that. He’s not talking to me, ever since he found out Caboose died he just wallows in guilt.” Tucker gave a nod. “Sounds like someone I know.” He said, giving a look to Wash. 

 

Carolina gave him a look. “This is Serious. If he’s too stressed about it he could fragment and he’d be gone too.”“Yikes. Ok, bring him out then, I have time for a double session, bow chicka bow wow.” He said with a smile, looking over at Wash and to his delight Wash actually smiled, a little bit.

 

Carolina just glared at him as she talked quietly to church. “Church, please, can you come out?” There was nothing. “Church, please, we just want to talk.And then when you’re done you can go away and sulk again.”She stayed quiet until a blue light flickered at her shoulder and Church appeared, no rifle. Just armor and Tucker could already feel the depression coming off him. Was that possible for an AI?

 

Church spoke, sounding quiet. “What do you want?” Tucker gave him a wave. “Welcome to the therapy Church.” Church scoffed. “Therapy? I don’t need fucking therapy, I’m fine. “ Carolina glared at him. “Don’t play The I’m fine card church. You’re in my head, I know you feel guilty over Caboose.”

 

Church was quiet. Wash spoke up. “Why would he feel guilty over Caboose?” Carolina was about to speak and Church flickered and snapped at him.

 

“Because I’ve been nothing but an asshole to him since we first met and now he’s dead! All he ever wanted was to be my friend! He was the only one that actually seemed to fucking care about me, in his own stupid fucking way and all I did was tell him to fuck off or that I hate him and now I can’t even apologize!”Church flickered and his voice sounded thick. Tucker asked himself if it was possible for a computer to cry and apparently it is.

 

Tucker sighed as he walked closer to the hologram. “Church, Caboose was like a dumb dog. Even if you were mean to him he stilled cared and forgave you as soon as you told him to fuck off. If it makes you feel better you could apologize right now. He’s..in that grave. Somewhere. I’m sure he’s listening.” Church let out a shaking breath (this was making Tucker ask a lot of questions about AI) Tucker was pretty sure a sob came from the hologram before disappearing. 

 

Carolina sighed. “I’m not sure it helped but thanks for trying. I’m not sure what to do about him. I may have to turn him off to protect him from himself.”

 

Tucker sighed. “Honestly? I have no idea how to handle this either. I’m not sure it’s really sunk in yet.” Wash spoke up, standing next to him. “It is a bit unbelievable. Maybe we should check the others, see how they’re doing. It can at least help take out minds off this. For a bit at least.”

 

Wash wanted to check on Dr. Grey first, having not seen her in the last few days of this disaster.

 

But when they got to her lab one of her team members answered, looking just as down as everyone else. “Yes, Agent Washington?” Wash tried to give a friendly smile, despite the depression he’s feeling. “Is Emily in? We just want to say hi and see how she’s doing.”

 

The team member sighed. “I’m sorry. She requested that she be left alone. She’s been working on finding out what poison was in the food but she’s had no luck and won’t even even rest.” Carolina frowned. “Do you want us to help her? Force her to rest?” He shook his head. “No. I...I think she needs this. I think this is how she grieves. Plus, it’s Dr. Grey, I’m sure she’ll find something.”

 

Wash spoke up next. “Well, call us if you get too worried about her.” The young man nodded his head. “I’ll keep it in mind. If you’re looking for Grif he’s in room five. Simmons is there too. He’s barely left here too.” Tucker gave a smile with an amused noise. “Not surprised there.”

 

As the team member went back into the lab, Carolina turned to Tucker and Wash. “Should we visit Grif?” Tucker shrugged. “Might as well. I’m glad he’s ok.” Washs agreed. “Yeah. I’m not sure what Simmons would do without him.”

 

Near 3AM, when her team members have long gone to sleep and she’s pretty sure she made some sort of breakthrough. She zipped around her lab, her brown hair coming out of its bun as she looked in her microscope.

She groaned. Nearly crying. “No!No, another fluke.”

 

Suddenly she was grabbed, a hand going over her mouth. She struggled but she had zero training, not like any of the troops. She cried out when she felt the tip of a needle pierce the skin on her arm. The attacker gently shushed her as she suddenly couldn’t breath. “Shh it’ll all be all be over soon.”

 

As she struggled to breathe, eyes wide and terrified as she reached to the attacker for help feebly. Their hands were covered in gloves as he kneeled down and placed the syringe in her hand, making sure to curl her thin fingers to get fingerprints on it.She wanted to cry, to sob, she’s never been this terrified but she could only gape like a fish, face turning blue and vision going black. The last thing she saw was the attacker getting a notebook and pen from her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for staged suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a better idea for a title of this story please comment because I don’t like this title and all the ones I wanted are taken. I will make sure to give you a credit and shoutout.

It was 6AM as one of Dr. Greys team members woke up, having the unfortunate duty of being the first one to open the lab. Other than Emily who almost never left it. He yawned, going through his routine of shower, coffee and a quick breakfast as he got his scrubs and white lab coat on.

He waved to a few people on his way. Carolina and Agent Washington were always present early in the morning. Waving to them with a groggy smile as he got to the lab doors, getting his keys and fumbling with the lock, the keys dropping. “Ah shit. Com’on.”

He eventually got the lock open, walking inside. He smelled death but with Dr. Grey it’s almost common with all her experiments and tests. Often ether getting cadavers from the UNSC that were donated to science and poor souls who didn’t make it off the frontlines.

But he walked further in, going into the actual lab and stopping, seeing her body on the floor, limp and a syringe in her hand.

He rushed over. “Oh my god! Dr.Grey! Dr,Grey! Emily! Oh my god!” He panicked, almost forgetting his medical training. He checked her pulse and vitals and found nothing, he noticed her face was blue, whatever she took affected her respiratory system. A quick, painless death. He looked around, for anything to contact anyone with when he saw a note that was address to “My friends”

He swallowed, picking it up and opening it, skimming it enough to get that it was a suicide note. He put it back down and found a phone quickly.

Within minutes the rest of the lab team was there along with Kimball, Carolina and Wash. Wash felt his throat tighten up, seeing Dr. Grey so motionless and still. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t like her at all, she was always so animated and moving fast as lightning, thinking just as fast too.

Kimball kept her composure, Dr.Grey was one of the people she so known longest, knew her right when she arrived. “What’s happened? Was she a target?” The team member that found her had tears in his eyes. “No. She..she’s killed herself. She wrote a note.” Carolina spoke up. “We shouldn’t automatically declare this a suicide. Since the mess hall incident we should treat this as a homicide, investigate.”

One of the other team members, a young girl nodded. “I agree. Someone could have broken in here and made it look like a suicide.” Kimball sighed. “Do we even gave anyone that would qualify for that?”

Wash spoke up. “Well Carolina and I could investigate, with the help of her team, I’m sure we can get this properly cleared.” Kimball nodded. “Alright. Take what you need to investigate and please, make sure to be respectful; she was one of our family.” Carolina nodded. “Yes mam.”

Carolina sighed as Kimball left, looking at Wash. “Where should we start?” “Well I can question the one who found her while you work with the others on finding any clues.” “Got it.”

Wash turned to the scared looking team, feeling so bad for them. “Which one found her?” The one young man raised his hand. Wash nodded. “Follow me, I just want to ask a few questions.” The team member stayed quiet, following him.

Wash looked over at him as they went into the next room, which was her office. “What’s your name?” The young man sighed. “Aaron sir.” “Ok Aaron, when you got in for the day did you notice anything off? Anything broken?” Aaron shook his head. “No. I smelled death, like a dead body but with her it’s pretty normal, I thought she might just have an experiment or test going on. I didn’t think she was dead.”

“Was she the type to be suicidal?” Aaron shook his head. “No! No, I mean..I don’t think so. If she was she hid it really well but it wouldn’t be like her to leave patients behind.” “But she did lose forty-five men and women that she was helpless to help. That certainly could have taken a toll on her if she was like that.”

Aaron swallowed, eyes watery. “I’m not sure what to think anymore. First we lost all those people and now she’s dead. What the hell is this?” Wash nodded. “I know. I haven’t been handling it well either. But I have friends that are helping me, I’m sure your team will be there for you.” Aaron nodded, wiping his eyes. Wash gave a small smile.

Carolina hates this. So much loss in barely a week and now Dr.Grey, she knew it had to be connected. She barely could do any work as her team was already very efficient and knowing what to do.

They tested the syringe for prints, inspected the note under black light and other forms of light she didn’t know existed, even comparing handwriting down to a blood sample and starting an autopsy.

Carolina hates she basically has nothing to do. She’s already looked over the entire room for break ins and found nothing, not signs of a struggle or break in.

One of the team member called Carolina into the testing part of the lab. “Miss. Carolina! We have an update. It doesn’t look like a murder.” Carolina frowned as she walked over. “She really killed herself?”

The young girl sighed. “The more we look into it the more it looks that way. The chemical she put into herself was Cyanide. Something she can easily find among the lab. We use it in some of the weapons we make so it’s readily available and it’s what caused her asphyxiation. All the symptoms match up.”

Another team member can over with the note held in over hands. “And I tested the note with some of her own notes and the handwriting matches. It seems she really killed herself.” He said with a frown, eyes watery.

Carolina cursed. She was really hoping to catch who tampered with the food but another dead-end. Dr. Emily Grey has indeed killed herself. This wasn’t a bad guy she could go and fight, these were internal demons that no one but the victim could attempt to fight but seems, at least to Carolina, Dr. Grey couldn’t get past the loss of the forty-five men and women dead.

Kimball sent out an announcement and when they would hold a small mass for her.

When Simmons heard that, helping Grif in his room (as Grif still was weak from his time in the medbay) Simmons stopped what he was doing which was cleaning Grifs room while Grif nagged him it was fine, dropping a pile of clothing he had picked up. Simmons shook his head. “No. That can’t be right. She wouldn’t kill herself.”

Grif raised an eyebrow, having already started repressing his emotions of the loss. “I mean as a doctor she did lose a lot of people.” Simmons sighed. “No, I know that but she’s not the type that would kill herself and if she was do you think she’d be able to hide that?” Grif just frowned. Simmons shook his head. “I’ll be back, I have to talk to Kimball.” Grif sighed as he laid back in bed, getting ready to escape this depressing nightmare with a nap.   
“I’ll be here.”

Simmons jogged to Kimballs office, knocking on her door before going in. “Mam, I don’t think something is right about what you said.” Kimball looked up. “What isn’t right? We investigated her office and lab and her autopsy and all point to a clear case of suicide.”

Simmons shook his head, staying stubborn. “She wouldn’t do that. I know she wouldn’t. She might have been depressed about the loss but she would never leave us behind. Not like this, not if she can help it.” Kimball sighed shakily, all this death was taking its toll on her. “What do you suggest we do then? We’ve combed over every bit of evidence we could find and nothing says this is anything but a suicide.”

Simmons stayed quiet and she walked closer. “I know this is hard to accept but she’s gone. She couldn’t take the loss and I don’t blame her.” Simmons sighed, still feeling that something wasn’t right but if they went through all the evidence they had and it pointed to this then he supposed evidence doesn’t lie. “I’m sorry for bursting in here. I’m sorry for this loss.” Kimball just nodded. There was so much loss going on she didn’t know what to think.

Simmons walked back to Grifs room and found he was under the covers and heard sniffling and a few whimpers. Simmons frowned as he walked closer. “Grif? Are you ok?” Grif spoke, muffled and thick from under the blanket. “Everyone is fucking dying. I don’t know what’s going on.” Simmons got under the covers with him, wrapping him up. “I know.” Grif nearly hiccuped, welcoming Simmons embrace. “You’re not gonna leave me, right?” Simmons held him tighter. “Of course I won’t. I mean what would I be without you? Just Simmons? That’s not gonna work.” Grif gave an amused snort, despite his tears. “You are a bit of a loser without me.” Simmons rolled his eyes but felt his heart burst with emotion. “Fatass.” “Nerd.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
Simmons was feeling overworked. Since Dr. Greys death the science and medics ward hadn’t had a leader and Kimball came to him saying he was the only one qualified for the job. At least until they find a replacement.

Thankfully he didn’t have his other jobs, his jobs were almost always within the science and medical but the hours were longer, he didn’t know she had these many people to help. All of medbay was taken over with what few survivors there were, some in worse conditions than Grif and others leaving today. And people kept coming to him with question after question while he tried to do the job that was left.

He eventually ran away to the private bathroom in Dr. Greys office, an anxiety attack making itself known. He leaned against the door, trying to get his breathing under control when there was a knock on the door, startling him and making him jump away.

“Simmons, open up. I know you’re in there. I want to talk.” It was Grif at the door. Simmons was nearly panting, leaning on the sink. “Not now Grif! I’m busy!” “I’ve haven’t seen you in four days, open the fuck up.”

Simmons bounded over to the door in three steps and opening it harshly, being snappy in his anxiety. “What is it?” Grif just looked at him, almost sad. Worried maybe? “Dude I haven’t seen you in four days. Excuse me for worrying.”

Simmons huffed, pacing the small bathroom. “Well since I’ve gotten the position I’ve always wanted I’ve been working none stop, I’ve barely had more than four hours of sleep, I’m running on nothing but coffee and a few protein bars and people still come here for questions when people are still dying from the mess hall incident!” Grif raised an eyebrow. “Wait? More have died? I thought some of us survived it.” Simmons shook his head, eyes watery, with anxiety or grief, Grif isn’t sure.

“Some of them succumbed to their poisoning. Some are like you; out of the hospital and fine but..we don’t know what the poison was and that means we don’t know how to counter act it. For all we know you survived on sheet luck alone.” Simmons wiped tears form his eyes before turning and going to the toilet, dry heaving as his stomach was empty, barely time for any sort of breakfast.

Grif walked over, rubbing his back. “Dude, take a break. You’re going to work yourself to death at this rate.” Simmons wiped his mouth with toilet paper. “I can’t. People need me. The science and medical need a leader and none of the team members want the position.” “Can you at least start setting alarms to take a break? Even if it’s ten minutes, just..fucking eat something or sleep.”

Simmons was quiet, staring at the wall. “God I wish Dr. Grey were here.” “Well she’s not. She left us, she couldn’t take it.” Simmons shook his head. “She didn’t kill Herself. I know she didn’t.” Grif rolled his eyes, helping his friend up. “Well evidence says otherwise. And as you love to claim, science doesn’t lie.”

Simmons huffed. “I know but it…it doesn’t seem right. She was never depressed or suicidal. She never showed any symptoms of it in any form. And even if she was an amazing actor and hid that all she would never leave us. She would never leave the people in her care. I’m sure there’s evidence saying otherwise.” Grif frowned, still holding onto Simmons arm. “So, what you’re gonna be gone for another four days on a wild goose chase?”

Simmons frowned, breaking away from Grif. “It’s not a wild goose chase! She didn’t kill herself, she was murdered and I will find that evidence.” Grif felt his heart break a little. He was hoping to break Simmons out of his shell of work he’s holed himself up in for the past week and just relax, watch crappy movies and nap together. Maybe more but seems he won’t get that.

He glared, huffing away, hiding the hurt. “Fine. If you decide to stop this chase because she wasn’t fucking murdered, she killed herself, then you know where to find me asshole.” He stalked out of the bathroom and going straight for his room.

Although the food has been approved and is being tested regularly before being served, a lot were still wary.

But Grif sat in there, eating the same meal that almost killed him. Wash found him looking depressed, even wiping a few tears away. Wash sat down across from him, giving him a worried look. “Isn’t that what you were eating when the incident happened?” Grif nodded. “Yeah. I’m hoping it’ll actually finish the job this time.”

Wash sighed, taking the food away. “Don’t talk like that.” Grif rolled his eyes. “I’m not in the mood for one of your do-good speeches Wash. I just want to be depressed and eat my feelings in peace.” Grif went to take the tray back when Wash took it back again, softly glaring. “Why are you so depressed? Did something happen between you and Simmons?”

Grif looked away from him. “I haven’t seen him in nearly a week. Ever since he got transferred to science and medical he doesn’t come out to sleep, barely eats. Grey left behind a lot of work and he’s scrambling. He’s convinced she didn’t kill her self. And now he wants to spend valuable resources finding that out. So it’ll be a month before I even see him let alone spend time with the asshole.”

Wash didn’t want to agree with Simmons in this argument but he knew something felt off about her suicide too. “Grif, he’s just under a lot of pressure and work. He’s just trying to do his best. I’m sure he misses you too.” Grif wiped away a tear from his eye roughly. “Doubt it. Thanks for the pep talk anyway.” He stood, taking his burger and leaving. Wash sighed, making a mental note to check on Grif every few hours.

When Simmons had a chance to take a break he went to where security was, where all the computers and camera footage was.

They stopped him though. He begged. “Please, I just want a few hours to dig through and see what I can find. I don’t think Dr. Grey killed herself, I think she was murdered.” The head of security huffed. “Fine, go ahead. If you really want to waste your time.” Simmons thanked them as he went to the nearest computer and started typing and bringing up files.

He looked through every bit of footage of Dr. Greys office and even others near it. He saw Carolina walking the halls, going into the training room at the time of Dr. Greys death. Another video captured Tucker and Wash outside Tucker’s door, making our before Tucker managed to get inside the room.

He honestly wasn’t surprised, with how the two seemed to be as inseparable as Grif and himself, and with their banter, it was only a matter of time before the sexual tension broke between them.

But other than that he found nothing, cursing. He he looked closer, seeing there was a missing file, there wasn’t any footage of her lab that night. That’s odd.

But technically on a computer, nothing is ever deleted, just very, very hard to get too. He sighed, knowing there was quite a bit of hacking to do to find them. “I’m gonna need some coffee.” 


	5. Chapter 5

  
It’s been days since Wash last saw Grif and Simmons together. Simmons rushing between medbay and security, wanting to find out what happened to Dr. Grey.

Wash worried about them. Worried about Grif a lot. Grif seemed to have a tendency to depression and Simmons seems to not see any of this, barely has asked about him, too lost in his work, sleep deprived and running on coffee alone.

Wash had no idea what to do. Tucker seemed to pick up on that while they ate their lunch. “Uh babe, you still with me?” Wash nodded. “Yeah. I’m just worried. Mostly about Grif.” Tucker frowned. “Worried he might do something stupid?” “Maybe. This past week or so has been really hard on him. I mean, it’s been hard on all of us but I think I’ve read he has a history of depression. Tried to kill himself once. And with Simmons ignoring him and putting himself into his work, I’m worried he’s gonna stop doing things like eating or showering. I haven’t seen him in the mess hall.”

Tucker huffed. “Grif? Not eat?” Wash looked serious. “Exactly. That makes it even more worrying. I’m gonna go check on him. Maybe you can talk some sense into Simmons.” Tucker sighed. “Guess this means I have to do things.” Wash gave him a little smile. “Yes it does. Especially if you still want me in your bunk tonight.” Wash said with a smirk but felt himself blush. Tucker smiled, his boyfriends attempt at being the seductive one came off as more sexy-adorable than just plain sexy.

Tucker stood. “Alright. I’m on it.” Tucker gave him a kiss. “Good luck with Grif.” Wash smiled, his heart feeling warm from his new boyfriends affection. “Same to you.”

Wash went to Grifs door, knocking on it gently. “Grif? Are you in here?” It was quiet but he heard movement. He spoke again. “I just want to talk to you.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. Just leave me the fuck alone.” Grifs muffled voice came from behind the door. Wash let out a breath, relived Grif was still talking. “Grif, please, just let me in. I just want to talk. I’m just worried about you.”

It was quiet but he heard footsteps and the door suddenly opening. His heart broke when he saw how red Grifs eyes were and greasy his black curls were. He probably hasn’t left his room since his fight with Simmons days ago.

Wash frowned. “Have you eaten anything today?” Grif rolled his eyes. “You came here to talk to me about food?” Wash gently pushed inside. “I’m serious Grif. When was the last time you ate or showered? Or even came out of your room?”

Grif looked away, ignoring the ache in his belly. The last thing he ate was the burger he took with him when Wash talked to him last. “I ate the last time you talk to me.” Wash gave him a soft glare. “That was three days ago. You need eat something.” Grif shook his head, eyes watery but Wash saw the sadness mixed with the anger. “Why? I don’t have to do shit. I would think you people would be glad I’m not eating for once.” Wash frowned. “I know your angry at Simmons and I completely understand, he’s a bit lost in his work and honestly, he’s being a bit of an asshole but doing this to yourself isn’t going to help.”

Grif shook his head, going back to sit on the bed. “The only way he’s going to pay attention to me is if I’m dead. I mean he’s devoting all his time to a dead girl, why not add to it so he actually spends time with me?”

He wiped his tears away roughly with the sleeve of his hoodie. Wash sat next to him. “You know he’d be completely lost without you. Just give him some time, I’m sure he’ll come around. In the meantime let’s get you cleaned up. No excuses.” Grif rolled his eyes. “Why can’t you just leave me to die here? Just leave me here so I can die if my own fucking misery.” Wash gently forced him up. “Because your my friend and friends help friends. Now let’s get you a shower and then some food.”

Tucker found Simmons fluttering about in the science lab, going over Papers that were sprawled. Red curls frizzy and skin shiny with grease, bags seemed to be permanently stuck under his eyes.

Tucker didn’t even ask the team members for permission to see him. Just waltzed over as if he owned the place and threw all the papers on the floor in one big sweep from the desk. That definitely is enough to get Simmons attention.

Simmons gasped, looking about to have a panic attack then and there. “Tucker?! What the fuck?! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been working on those?!”Tucker glared, leaning on the desk. “Do you have any idea what your putting your best friend through?”

Simmons glared. “Grif can handle himself, he’ll be fine.” “He hasn’t left his bunk since your couples quarrel. Look, I know you have a ton of work, I know Dr. Grey ended up leaving it behind but that doesn’t mean you can just abandon him. He hasn’t come out of his bunk, he hasn’t showered, fuck he hasn’t even eaten.” This, again, got Simmons attention.

“Grif isn’t eating?” Simmons asked worriedly. Tucker shook his head. “No. He hasn’t. Not since Wash last talked to him , which was three days ago, by the way.” Honestly, Tucker isn’t 100% on all this information but if it gets Simmons out of his work then fuck it. Simmons swallowed, standing. “I…I have to go.” He jogged out of the room and Tucker felt satisfied.

Grif and Wash were just getting to Grifs room. Grifs hair wet, curls hanging heavy around his shoulders and a clean hoodie and pants. Simmons came running up to the two of them looking worried. “Grif! Are you ok? I heard you haven’t eaten in three days, is that true?” Grif glared, using anger to cover the hurt, as he always has done. “So now you decide to visit? When Tucker pesters you?”

Simmons walked closer to him. “I’m Sorry, I know I’ve been an asshole, I didn’t think it would upset you that much.” Grif shook his head, eyes watery as he stormed to his room and slammed the door.

Simmons ran his hands through his frizzy curls. Wash sighed, going to Tucker. “Well it’s up to you now Simmons to fix this.” Simmons sighed. “Thank you for letting me know how far he’s gone.” Tucker nodded. “Just don’t let it happen again.” Wash walked closer to Simmons, glaring. “And of you ever abandon or hurt him like that again, I will personally make sure you can never have children.” Simmons swallowed, he forgot how scary Wash can be. “I won’t. I promise.” Wash smiled. “Good.” He turned to Tucker, holding his hand and having them both leave.

Simmons walked in carefully, hearing Grif sniffle and whimper first before seeing him. Grif didn’t realize he was in the room until the door clicked shut.

Grif shot up, ignoring how thick his voice has become. “Why are you still here? Don’t you have some dead girl to figure out?” Simmons sighed, walking closer. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to abandon you. I meant to spend time with you once I was caught up but more work kept piling up and piling up and finding the evidence I need-I’m Sorry. Those aren’t excuses. I should have made time. But I didn’t think you’d end up in a depression just because we couldn’t hang out.”

Grif shrugged, sniffling, eyes wet. “Its not just your work. Any time I’d try to check on you, you’d brush me off, practically ignore me. I know you have a lot of work but I was worried and…and I missed you.” Simmons walked closer, almost able to hold hands, he felt the urge to. “And I’m sorry about that. I was an asshole. I didn’t mean to be.”

Grif took in a shaking breath, still feeling vulnerable. “Stay with me? At least for a while.” Simmons nodded. “Definitely. Why don’t you get comfortable, pick out and movie and I’ll get us some food.” Grif nodded, not quite ready to get his hopes up, thinking Simmons is going to use this chance to run away. “Sure. I’ll be here.”

When Simmons left Grif took in a gulping breath, tears escaping as he crawled under the covers, convinced Simmons wouldn’t be back.

When Simmons returned ten minutes later he nearly ran to the bed, hearing Grif sob like he lost someone. He managed to place the tray of snacks on the dresser before he sat on the bed, taking the covers away. “Grif? What is it? Is something wrong?” Grif looked at him, surprise in his tears eyes. “You came back?”

Simmons scoffed. “Of course I did. I was just getting us food.” Grif swallowed, sitting up. “I thought you’d take the chance and run away to your work.” Simmons felt his heart twinge with guilt. He couldn’t stop himself. He brought his hands to Grifs face, wiping tears away with his thumbs, Grif leaned into the metal hand as Simmons spoke. “I told you before, I’m not leaving you. I love you you fat idiot.” Grif sniffled, smiling weakly. “I love you too nerd. Is this the part where you kiss me?”

Simmons smiled, feeling better that he’s made this right. He leaned in, softly kissing Grif, wrapping him up in his arms.   
Grif smiles into the kiss before pulling away. “Star Wars again?” Simmons smiled. “Sure.”

After Grif ate an actual meal he ended up falling asleep. Simmons knew it was late and that the security station would be bare of people which is less people to bother him. He’s been making progress. He wrote a note quickly for Grif, placing it on the food tray.

Grif,  
I’m at the security station if I’m not  
Back by the time you wake up.   
Love you, see you soon.   
Simmons

Once Simmons felt satisfied he walked out quietly and made his way to the security station, not knowing the danger following him.

Once there the last night security let him in as he started making rounds outside, going on patrol. Simmons was alone as he started hacking again, finding the missing file.

He took in a breath. “Finally. I found it.” He watched t just to make sure. And he was horrified but correct; Dr. Grey didn’t kill herself. Someone broke in and made it look like a suicide, even matching her handwriting. The attacker was wearing all black, no armor and had an average build, it could be anyone honestly. He started setting up to email to Kimball when he felt an arm around his throat and hands pin him down.

“Do it quickly.” Simmons heard them say as he struggled, ignoring how fucking petrified he felt. his cyborg arm almost free. he cried out but it was muffled by glove covered hand as one of them injected him with something. Fuck, why does he have to be right? The mess hall incident? Dr.Greys suicide? It all started making sense, someone was trying to get rid of everyone in this particular base by making them look like accidents.

He vaguely wondered what his “accident” was as he attempted to struggle even more but within moments he felt weak, almost unable to move weak, and sick. They let him go as Simmons felt their eyes on him struggling, even as he attempted to stand, to get help (for what, he doesn’t know) he collapsed, his body starting to gag and vomit, attempting to rid itself of what poison he’s been injected with until he soon wasn’t able to move at all, left to die on the floor.

Tears filled his eyes when he realized he broke his promise, he’s leaving Grif behind. He would have cried, if he were able to. He could only whimper weakly. “Help…” He cried out, sounding so quiet, unable to make his voice any louder.

He felt another needle in his arm. He whimpered. “No…please..” He felt the burning of something questionable enter his blood stream and soon all rational thought was gone. Whatever chemical it was brought on hallucinations, seeing Grif laying next to him, holding his hand with a smile as if they were just laying in bed. “It’s ok. Just get some rest nerd, I’ll be right here.” Simmons whimpered pathetically as he felt his heart stop beating.

The last thing he heard was the clicking of the keyboard from the attackers, deleting any evidence he found of Dr. Greys suicide. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people get the movie reference to My Girl

  
Grif woke with a start, gasping. He had the same nightmare fairly often; the Meta grabbing him as he fell off the cliff, Simmons attempting to catch him and Grif slipping from his grip. Only instead of catching himself on the cliffside, he falls and falls and falls. And when he thinks he’s falling forever he hits the ice with such a force it either wakes him up or he falls into ice water, which then wakes him up.

He felt freezing but he knew it was probably just his dream. He took a few deep breaths, feeling himself calm. He felt his stomach grumble and he winced. He definitely should not stop eating again. He saw the tray Simmons brought, it still had snacks on it and a paper. He got up, going to it, reading the note. He sighed, now he has to walk to the other side of the base. He took a snack bag with him and left.

He checked the time on his phone, seeing it was nearly 3AM. Simmons is probably depriving himself of sleep again. It’s become his new habit.

He got to the security and opened the door. “Fucking nerd, you’re still here-“ he stoped, seeing Simmons on the floor, a puddle of vomit near him an he, completely and utter still.

Grif feared the worst, running faster than he ever thought he could,dropping his snack bag, his heart in his throat as he shook Simmons, crying out his name. “Simmons! Simmons!!” His voice broke, his inner voice telling him he’s not going to wake up, he’s dead but he cried, daring to hope as he ran out of the room to find the others.

He went to Wash first, even logically knowing Wash likely can’t do anything, he just needs him right now. He got to his door, panting and crying as he knocked frantically. “Wash! Wash I need help!!” The door opened quickly. Wash with his gun, Tucker behind him the same but Wash softened when he saw how frazzled Grif was. “Grif? What’s going on? Are you ok?”

Grif swallowed, ready turn into a puddle of tears. His voice coming out in hiccuped sobs. “It’s Simmons! He’s not moving, he’s not waking up, I don’t know what to do!” “Where is he?” “In the security booth.” Tucker looked determined as he walked out. “I’ll go on ahead, stay with Grif.” Wash nodded. “Will do. We’ll meet at security.”

Wash just embraced Grif, Grif sobbing as soon as his head hit Washs shoulder. Wash rubbed his back. “Let’s get you some water before we meet them there.”

When they got back to security. Kimball and Carolina were there as well, along with the entire science team who worked on attempting to resuscitate Simmons. Carolina went to Wash, softly glaring. “Do you think Grif should be here?” Grif glared at her. “I fucking found him. I’m not leaving.” He watched as they worked with Simmons, doing CPR, an oxygen mask on his face.

Grif watched with some tiny bit of hope, praying he would wake up, start breathing but after five minutes of no response the team sighed, tears in their eyes as they looked over at the group. “I’m sorry. He’s gone.”

Grif broke away from Wash, sobbing as he kneeled at Simmons side. “No, no you just need to try harder! He just needs to wake up!” He sobbed as he shook him, willing him to wake up. “Simmons! Simmons wake up!” He collapsed onto Simmons chest, sobbing and holding him close.

Grif felt like he might die as well. His chest felt like it caved in and like he felt he may never stop crying.

He felt hands on his shoulders. He looked, seeing Washs own watery eyes. Wash frowned, kneeling next to him. “Let the team take him.” Grif sucked in a shaking breath, his entire body trembling. “Why? It’s not like they can help him. He’s..he’s dead.” “I know but they need to do an autopsy to find out why.” Grif stayed quiet, a few whimpers escaping as Wash helped him up as the medical team put Simmons body on a stretcher, his glasses, broken from his fall, fell off his face.

Grif walked over, picking them up. The team stopped, seeing him. Grif walked over slowly with them, holding the glasses delicately. Like they were the most precious glass. “May I?” He asked weakly. The one girl in the team nodded, wiping her eyes. Grif walked over to his friend that was much too still and cold. His lip trembled as he gently placed the glasses on his face.

After that they took Simmons out of the room, white blanket over him as they wheeled him out.

Grif brought his hand to his mouth, collapsing in on himself as he started crying again. Wash was next to him, embracing him and supporting him.

Carolina shook her head in disbelief, looking at Kimball. “That’s forty eight people now that we’ve lost in two weeks. Something is going on.” Kimball looked at her. “I agree. But we have no evidence.” “Well we need to find some, and fast, before they take another from us. That’s likely why Simmons was murdered; he knew what was going on, he saw it even when we all thought Dr. Grey killed herself.” Kimball sighed, wiping tears away. “We need to figure it out. What was Simmons doing in here?”

Grif spoke quietly, arms crossed, hiding in himself. “He was working on finding evidence of Dr. Greys death. He must have found it, why else would they kill him?” His voice cracked, thick with grief.

Carolina nodded. “Then we need to continue his work. Something is wrong, people keep dying and we need to find out why and make them pay.”

Grif agreed, staring at the spot he found Simmons. “I want them dead. I want them to know what they put us through. What they put him through.” Carolina gave him a soft look, knowing what that sort of vengeance felt like. “They’ll know. I’ll make sure of that.”

Grif was still shaking when he spoke. “I’m gonna follow them. I..I want to know what they did.” Wash frowned, worried about Grifs mental health. “Are sure you should be doing that?” Grif shrugged, eyes wet. “Probably not but I want to know what they did to him and I intend to do the same to his killer. I’m sure you freelancers can understand that.” Wash and Carolina gave a silent agreement.

Wash turned to Grif. “I’ll come with you. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.” Grif gave a nod, too emotionally shot to really tell Wash how grateful he is of his support. Wash turned to Tucker. “Why don’t you help Kimball and Carolina?”

Tucker nodded, ignoring the ache in his chest from the newest loss. “Definitely.” Wash walked over to Tucker, kissing him, looking worried. “Be careful. They know we’re onto them. Any of you could be next.” Carolina smiled. “I’m willing to take that chance, if we can stop the death then I don’t care if I die.” Wash let out a breath before going to Grif and walking out of the room with him.

Once they got to the science part, walking inside, one of the team members, Aaron, Wash remembers, comes over to them, looking exhausted. “We already have news. Whoever did this made this look like a mechanical failure of some sort with his mechanical parts. There was three times the lethal amount of mercury in his system. It is in parts of him but not to this degree. Even if they did manage to leak into his system, it wouldn’t have been enough to kill him within minutes.” Grifs eyes watered. “So he was murdered?” Aaron nodded. “Yes. Definitely so.”

Grif almost laughed at the absurdity of this situation. “Of all the ways I thought he’d die,being murdered wasn’t one of them. What did the mercury do? Besides the obvious.”

Aaron sighed. “Well first off it’s going to make you very ill. If you keep getting too much mercury it eventually turns into paralysis and then death.” Grif just nodded, both hating he asked because now he can’t stop thinking of Simmons alone, paralyzed and terrified but also glad because he can definitely use this information when he finds his killer.

Back at security Carolina had Church helping. Now that he knew these deaths were intentional he was pissed off and wanted revenge just like Carolina and Grif.

Tucker stood guard in the room, gun in hand as Carolina stood by the computer. “Church, Find anything yet?”

Church fired back from the computer. “Fucking working on it. Whoever killed him also deleted some shit. It’s gonna take at least a half hour to dig it back up in one piece.” “A half hour?!” “Yes! If you want to actually see the evidence yes. A half hour. His killer is probably long gone by now, at least until next time.” “Hopefully we don’t have a next time. Hopefully they’re rotting in our jail cell by then.”

Tucker and Carolina were quiet as Church worked on the computer. Church popped out of the computer. “I got something. I think I found what Simmons was looking for.” Carolina turned. “Show us.”

Cherish brought up the video of Dr. Grey. A black figure behind her. Grabbing her and injecting her with whatever it was that killed her. Making sure to put her fingerprints on the needle and forge of a note. Carolina sighed. “Fuck. Simmons knew all along. And we didn’t listen. Email this to Kimball and the UNSC. They need to know what’s going on.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kimball got to her office quick as she could. She was barely dressed in just pajamas getting woken up by Carolina. Her armor was sitting in the corner, hanging. She made a mental note to dress in it after she contacts the UNSC.

She sat down at her desk, starting to dial when she realized there’s no dial tone. She pressed a few buttons but nothing. She hung up, starting to inspect the wires and found not only are the phones cords cut but so are the computers.

She swallowed. This meant that they were on their own. Whoever is behind the killings made sure they couldn’t call for help. She went to her armor and started putting it on. She needed to find the others and fast.

She found them easily, in the same hallway as her office, coming her way. Carolina spoke first. “Simmons death is proof someone is trying to kill us. He died by mercury poisoning, tried to make it look like a mechanical failure but the team did an autopsy and found that he had three times the lethal dose for an average human. Even if his parts did leak mercury into his system, it wouldn’t have been enough to kill him that fast. Church also found the video he was looking for.” Kimball sighed. “I can’t watch it. Our communications have been cut. The power to the computer as well.”

Tucker got his phone out quickly, seeing no bars. “Fuck. No signal. What the fuck do we do?” Kimball sighed. “We need to get the remaining troops out of here. We may not be able to contact the UNSC but I still have control of this base. I’ll find a few pilots and tell them what’s happening.” Wash nodded. “Should the science team leave as well?” Kimball nodded. “Yes. Only few of us will stay to catch this fucker. Any volunteers?”

All raised their hands. Kimball looked at Grif worriedly. “Grif, are you sure you want to stay behind?” Grif nodded. “Whoever killed Simmons, I want to kill them. I want them to know exactly what they put him through.” Kimball nodded. “Alright. Go inform the science team, I’ll go inform the pilots and get a pelican ready.” Carolina nodded. “We’ll meet at the terminal in twenty minutes.” Kimball nodded. “Good luck, all of you.” She said before jogging off.

Wash sighed. “Let’s get back to the science team, let them know what’s going on. Let’s go.”

They walked back to the science lab. As they got closer they saw the glass doors and windows covered inside by a whiteish gas, everyone inside was suffocating as they pounded on the glass, attempting to escape but the glass wouldn’t budge or crack.

Carolina reacted first. “Oh my god!” She ran over, punching the glass hard as she could, kicking but it didn’t budge. Wash stoped her. “That’s not gonna work. This glass is bulletproof and shatter proof. Remember?” Carolina looked frantic. “Then what the hell are we supposed to do?” Wash frowned. “Well we can attempt to save them but that would also mean the gas would escape and we’d be in the same boat as them.” Carolina nearly growled. “I don’t fucking care, I’m saving them. Leave the area if you want but I’m saving them. Tucker, your sword.” Tucker nodded, getting his sword from his side and letting it light up. He was next to Carolina and attempted to stab the glass but it barely did anything.

He kept slashing and stabbing but all it did was spark. He was panting, Stopping. “Fuck. There’s no breaking the glass. Grey must have designed it.” Grif swallowed, watching the science team die before his eyes. “We’re already too late. Even if we did get the glass broken.” Wash Agreed with him, eyes watery. “They’re dying and we can’t do anything.”

Kimball found the pilots rooms, knocking on their door. “Hello? Wake up! It’s an emergency!” No one was talking or opening the door. She struggled but managed to open the door only to gape in horror.

One of the three pilots was a bloody mess. His throat slashed, bleeding, oozing our over the bed frame. He was still alive but with no medical they were already dead. She ran to the other dorms only to find the same. She wanted to cry in frustration. “Fuck!” She cried out, backing into the hallway, shaking and trembling. She ran to find the others. They were in deep shit now.

They all ended up meeting in the terminal. Kimball nearly shouted. “They’re dead! Whoever is behind this killed the pilots, knew we would go to them.” Wash felt an anxiety attack starting to happen, the claustrophobia of their situation setting in. “We’re stuck. We’re as good as dead if we can’t escape. Oh god..” His hands were shaking and Tucker held him close, ready to protect him at any cost.

Carolina paced, like an angry cat. “I wonder if there’s any way of luring them out?” Kimball looked at her, surprised. “Carolina, That would be next to suicide.” “Maybe but we may still be able to get the remaining people out of here. I volunteer to be the lure, you guys go and get as many people as you can, out.” Grif spoke up quietly. “What If There’s more than one killer?”

Tucker agreed. “He’s right. Something this scale, has to be at least two people. Or more.” Kimball nodded. “It’s well thought out, I’ll give them that. How about we split off into teams then? Carolina and I will act as a bait and you guys go and get our remaining troops the hell out of here.”

Tucker nodded. “I can live with that. How will we know when the jobs done? We have no way of communicating with each other?” Kimball sighed. “Get your armor, I’m pretty sure the communication in them still works, they don’t go by internet or phone service.”

Tucker sighed. “Alright, you heard the lady, let’s go.” He held Washs hand tightly, following Grif.

Carolina was thankful for her own armor, hiding her emotions. She was terrified. She’s never been put into this horror movie of a situation, literally everyone around her dropping like flies and now with no pelican, no pilots and she prays the remaining troops are still alive. “Alright Kimball, let’s go. “

As the boys walked down the hall, Grif spoke up. “How many were on base? Before this shit storm happened?” Wash spoke, focusing on something other than being claustrophobic. “Only about 100. It’s small as of army bases go, chorus doesn’t have a lot of people.”

Grif stopped, looking at him with wide eyes. “So we only have half left? They’re killing an entire army base?” Wash nodded. “Afraid so. I don’t know why. Why would someone want to take out an entire army base? Who would pay for that?” Tucker glared at the ground. “Mercenaries Probably. They’ll do any job for the right money. Especially if it’s a rival army base or some shit like that.”

They walked to their dorms, each going into each room as a team. When Grif got to his room, he held back tears. Just a few hours ago he and Simmons were in bed, warm and safe. He still had his note with him, pocketed it when he went looking for him.

Wash placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Grif swallowed his tears, wiping his eyes. “When I find out who killed Simmons they’re gonna wish they never came here.” Tucker and Wash stayed quiet as Grif got suited up in his orange armor, holstering his gun.

Once everyone was suited up they went to the other doors. Tucker knocking on Donuts. “Donut, get the fuck up. It’s an evacuation!” Itwas quiet and he pushed the door open and gasped.

Donut was in bed, throat slit open, blood oozing out like a river, eyes wide in fear. Tucker swallowed. “Fuck..fucking hell. Wash, Grif? How’s things on your end?” Wash answered back. “Not good. Every single one is dead. Fuck, all of them?” Tucker heard Washs voice crack with emotion.

Grif was next, sounding like he lost Simmons all over again. “They killed Sarge too!” Tucker was walking toward them down the hall. “Let me guess? Throat slit?” Grif shook his head, his voice thick. “No. They used his own shot gun on him. There’s almost no head left. It’s..it’s horrifying. Just blood everywhere.” Grif said, going quiet, Tucker could see his hands shaking through his armor.

“Grif, we’ll catch them, I promise. Let’s double check the bunks, in case anyone made it.”

  
With Carolina and Kimball they walked the halls, guns in hand, Church scanning.

“Fuck, Carolina. I’m not picking anything up. If they’re here then they’re cloaked. They’re not showing up.” Carolina nodded. “Rodger that church. Just keep an eye out just in case-“

Suddenly a snipers crack boomed through the steel of the hallway, Kimballs white armor covered in blood as she barely had time to know what happened as she collapsed, bleeding out as Carolina pointed her gun. No cover anywhere.

She growled. “Come out and fight me. Stop being a coward.” It was quiet and Carolina was panting, paranoia causing her to look everywhere. “Church, please tell me you found something?”

“Fuck, no. He’s doing something to the sensors. I can’t get a read on anything.” Carolina swallowed. “So were our own?” “Yeah. On our own. If we run and it’s one killer he could follow us to the others.” “So take him out here and now?” “I mean if you can, please. Do so, as fast as possible.”

Carolina smirked, feeling some of her paranoia settle. “Is that a challenge?” “I don’t know, did it help you clam down?” “Yes, actually.” “Then sure. It’s a fucking challenge.” “Can you track the sniper trail?” “Yes but it’s likely he’s moved. Anyone who’s this smart to put this tighter won’t stay in one place long.”

Carolina growled, pointing her gun at where she last heard the crack of the snipers bullet. “Come out and show yourself! Stop hiding in the shadows like a coward!”

Church cried out. “Carolina, behind you!” Carolina turned, firing her gun but whoever it was dodged her bullet. They were in all black, no armor. She fired again and again and each time managed to dodge.

“Church, speed mods! Now!” “On it!” She used her speed and attempt to punch him but he dodged and managed to punch her so hard through her helmet the visor cracked and glass got into her eyes, making her temporarily blind and in pain.

“Fuck!” She cried out, taking her helmet off when there was suddenly a hand around her throat, squeezing. She struggled to get away, the glass in her face and eyes still making her blind with pain and blood.

She fought, scratched and bit but nothing stoped the mystery killer from strangling her. Church kept yelling to her, he couldn’t go into the other guy because he had no implants and no armor so he couldn’t manipulate him from inside.

“Carolina! Com’on! Fight him! You can do this!” Carolina had tears going down her face. Staring at Church who was floating near her, barely able to make him out. The man squeezed harder and her neck broke, her head going limp like a doll.

The man threw her down, walking away and speaking into his comm as Church could only stare at Carolinas body. “Locus, I took care of the ladies. Got eyes on the other three?”   
Church couldn’t make out what the other said, too lost in his own grief. The other man walked away, back into the shadows.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mild gore and implied torture

  
Wash started calling Kimball and Carolina, once they found out they were what’s left. He paced as he talked. “Kimball? We checked the remaining crew.” He swallowed, still unbelieving they were all that’s left. “They’re dead. All of them. We’re what’s left.” There was no reply. “Kimball? Do you read me? Carolina?”

It was radio silence. He turned to Tucker and Grif. “They’re not answering. It’s radio silence.” Tucker shook his head. “Somethings happened to them then. We better check it out and then get the fuck out of here ourselves.”

Grif glared through his helmet. “I’m not fucking leaving. They need to pay for what they did.” Wash looked at him. “They took out Kimball and Carolina. Carolina couldn’t take them out then how the hell are we supposed to?”

Grif let out a breath. “You two can leave but I’m staying. They’re paying for killing Simmons. Caboose, Bitters, Everyone. They took literally everyone from us and I don’t know about you but I am fucking pissed off and feel like getting a little payback.” Tucker let out an amused noise. “Sounds like Sarge rubbed off on you a bit. That’s a speech he’d be proud of.”

Grif just gave a nod,walking down to Sarges room, the other two following as he got Sarges prized shotgun, loading it and taking more ammo. Grif sighed. “He always wanted to go out in battle. At least his shotgun will. Now let’s find these fuckers.”

When they found Carolina and Kimball, it was less graphic than they thought. With how these killers have been doing things recently, they thought they’d find a blood bath but the only they could talk to was Church who was sitting on Carolinas body, floating and sobbing, mumbling about it being his fault.

Tucker walked slowly over, seeing as he was the one in their group that was close with him. “Church, Hey. It’s gonna be ok.” Church looked over, Tucker could see his hologram flickering, his voice distorted with static. “It’s my fault. I couldn’t help her. I couldn’t save her.” “Hey, it wasn’t your fault. If someone is this bad that they can take down our Carolina, then none of us could have prevented it.” Church wasn’t listening, too lost in his own grief as guilt. With one last whimper he fragmented, disappearing into thin air.

Tucker lowered his head. “Fuck.” Wash let out a breath. “He reverted back to when he was the alpha, when the director was torturing him with guilt, making him think any of his friends dying or being hurt was on him. He was already too late when we got here.” Tucker sighed. “What do we do now?” Wash shrugged. “Wait I suppose? Not like there’s any survivors. We’re the only ones left so they’re likely already near us.”

  
Grif let out a breath. “We should split up then.” Tucker looked at him. “What? That’s stupid crazy.” “Yes but there’s a chance one would came after each of us, if there’s two killers then that means we all have a chance of luring them out.” Wash frowned. “But that also means both could come after you.”

Grif nodded. “That’s what I’m counting on. I don’t care if I die trying, I want these fuckers dead.” Wash stayed silent. Tucker sighed. “Alright then. We’ll update you I guess.” Grif nodded. “Good luck. Stay alive, if you can.” Tucker gave a huff. “Same to you.” He and Wash walked away and out of the room.

Grif took in a few shaking breaths, gun ready and cocked. “Alright you fuckers. Come and get me.” He heard a noise, a noise he’s probably sure is intentional, going by the track record of the murders. He didn’t turn to it, no matter what his instinct told him.

He raised the shotgun, keeping focused, ignoring the drum beat of his heart. There was another sound, almost like footsteps, he didn’t turn to look. Knowing there’s two of them, staying still until visual contacts is his best bet.

He swallowed, using the HUD in the visor which didn’t show anything.   
“Boo.” A voice suddenly said from behind him, making him almost regret his choice, he turned like lightening, shotgun in hand but not shooting. He has a limited number of buckshots.

The man in front of him started laughing, manically. “Shit. We have you terrified don’t we? You look about ready to piss your pants.” Grif growled raising the gun. “Did you kill Simmons?” The man sighed. “Tell me, which one was he? You see, I’ve just killed so many, it’s hard to remember.”

Grif felt his eyes water, from anger or grief, he wasn’t sure but he pulled the trigger, shooting the mystery man in front of him but the recoil made him shoot at an odd angle, shooting theans side and thigh.

The man cried out in pain. “Ah. Fuck. You actually fucking shot me!” Grif brought the shotguns barrels to his masked head. “And you fucking underestimated me. Bad idea. Now answer my question: did you kill Simmons?” The man collapsed from his leg, putting pressure on it. The man growled. “Yes, obviously. But it wasn’t just me. I have a partner.”

Grif reached and pulled the mans mask off, reveling a mop of brown hair and hazel eyes. He raised an eyebrow. “What? Want to kill me while seeing my face? Very poetic.” Grif threw his helmet off, reveling of grief stricken he is, the red is his eyes, the tears that won’t stop.

He brought the shot gun back to the mans face. “Where’s your partner now?” The man rolled his eyes. “Jesus, are you just going to interrogate me?” Grif pressed the cold metal against the mans temple. “For now. I may not want to survive this I want my friends to. What’s your name?” The man glared. “Fuck you. You think I haven’t been through interrogation training?”

“No. I think you’re a baby about pain. If you really wanted you could hobble our of here but that would mean putting pressure on that leg. Obviously you haven’t so it stands to reason you are a fucking baby about pain. What’s your name?”   
The man growled, hating he’s been called out. “Felix.” “Well, Felix. I’m Grif.” Grif shot Felix’s other leg, aiming better this time, remembering the recoil.

The shot went to Felix’s knee, making it shatter and splatter and Felix to nearly scream in pain, fully collapsed on the floor of the terminal.

Once Grif was satisfied Felix wasn’t going anywhere he comms Tucker and Wash. “Guys, I have one of the killers. Name is Felix. He confirmed he has a partner but he hasn’t intervened, he’s probably on your tail.” Tucker replied back. “Thanks for the update. We’re trying to find an exit. Most of the jeeps have been tampered with. Wash is trying to fix one.” “Got it. I’ll keep Felix busy.”

Grif got his knife out, staring at Felix. He felt sick satisfaction that Felix looks terrified. Eyes wide, sweat shining his skin. He played along with that fear, staring between the knife and Felix. He stayed quiet and walked toward him. He took a deep breath and glared down at him. “You know they say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well I may not be a woman but I’ve definitely been scorned and right now Hell is nothing compared to me.”

He kneeled and gripped Felix’s hair hard as he possibly could, bringing his knife to his throat. Felix whined and struggled weakly. “I don’t have a way of torture that won’t kill you slowly. But decapitation and a slow one at that? Best of both; it kills you and you get to suffer for taking Simmons away from me.” He had his knife in hand, bringing it down into his throat, cutting off his scream short as blood flowed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Once Grif had Felix’s head cut off, a half hour of cutting through muscle, tendon and bone while Felix felt nearly everything, even with bleeding out, he made sure he felt every slice and cut.

He didn’t bother to put his helmet back on, carrying the shot gun and Felix’s head, gripped by his hair.   
He spoke into his comm as he walked. “Tucker? Wash? Where are you guys at? Did Felix’s partner find you?”

Wash spoke first. “Not yet. Where near medbay.” “I’ll meet you there.” Tucker was next. “Wait? Why? Did you kill the other?” “I’ll explain when I see you.”

He saw Tucker and Wash in front of medbay, the gas still locked inside. Tucker jogged over when he saw Grif carrying a head. “Jesus fucking Christ dude! You cut his head off?! With what?” Grif threw the head to the ground, his armor nothing but blood splatter. “A knife. I wanted him to feel everything.” Wash swallowed, almost a little scared of Grif.

“At least we only have to worry about one. So it’s three to one now, he’s outnumbered.” Grif shook his head, walking to the doors of medbay and getting his knife, handing the shotgun to Wash. “Two to one. I got Simmons justice so now I’m done. I’m gonna take a nice, long nap.”

Wash felt nauseous with the implications of that. “Wait, no. You Can’t do this. We need you, the more of us there are the better our chances to get his partner.” Grif just looked at him, knife in hand as he started working on prying the door open. “You’re a fucking ex freelancer and Tucker is one of our best fighters; you’ll be fine.” Wash felt his eyes water, he didn’t want to lose another friend.

He gripped Grifs arm. “I don’t want to lose you too. I’ve already lost so many.” Grif stopped, shaking his head a lump formed in his throat. “I’m sorry but this is my choice. I…I just want to be with him again. I don’t want to live in a world without him.”

Wash looked between Tucker and Grif. “Tucker! Please, say something, tell him not to do this.” Tucker walked closer, sighing, knowing Wash isn’t going to like his answer. “He made his decision babe. He did what he said he would, he got rid of Felix, we only have one to worry about.” Wash felt tears go down his face, salty and fast as he looked at Grif who got the door open now. Grif smiled sadly, face wet with tears as he hugged Wash. “Kill that fucker and get the hell out of this hell hole, ok?” Wash sobbed, holding on tightly to him. “Don’t do this..please..” Grif let him go, closing the door and making sure none of the gas escaped and hurt them.

  
Once Grif was out of sight Wash sucked in a breath, Tucker wrapping him in his arms. “It’s just us.” Wash said thickly.

Grif already felt the effects as he walked in, feeling his throat starting to swell up, lungs burning as he found Simmons body on the table of the morgue. He pulled the white sheet back, took off his armor fast as he could while hardly being able to breath and gently got onto the table, holding Simmons body close, tears in his eyes. He can already hear Simmons making fun of him for taking such a long nap. He smiled, tears falling as he held his body close and closing his eyes. “See you soon nerd.”

Wash cried in Tucker’s embrace. “We’re all that’s left. I..how?” It was so hard to believe that only the two of them were what was left alive. Tucker just helped him close. “I know. We’re gonna get out of here. Let’s go back to the Jeeps, try again. Forget catching this killer, I just want us to stay alive and get the fuck out of here.” Tucker held the shotgun. Holding Washs hand as they walked.

Suddenly while they were walking the lights went out, nothing but pitch darkness, causing Wash to cry out, he’s never been so terrified in his life, never been put into this horror show of a situation. The training at project freelancer never prepared him…or any of them for this. Tucker cursed, feeling just as terrified but knowing Washs issues he needed to be strong for him right now, they were a team. Wash tried not to sound as panicked as he felt. “What do we do now?” Tucker scrambled his brain for a plan, seeing all the little lights on their uniform gave them away from anywhere in the base in this darkness, the killer could have night vision goggles but that’s a variable he didn’t want to think of. “Let’s take off our armor. Night vision or not the lights on them give us away.” “But the helmets have night vision in them. We can see where we’re going.” “We can also get killed, the lights give away our position. I have a flashlight in my pocket, we can use it, sparingly.” Wash swallowed. “Fine.” They both started taking off their armor and leaving it, holding hands as they started to traverse the darkness.

They heard a sound, Tucker letting go of Washs hand to get his gun, using both flashlight and gun, peering into the darkness of the base, ignoring the smell of blood floating in the air. Wash had his gun too, following Tucker’s flashlight with shaking hands. His entire body right as a coil, anxiety going through him like an angry river.

It stayed silent with the exception of their heavy breathing. After a few more moments Tucker lowered his gun. “We should keep moving. The sooner we get to the garage the better.” He turned off the flashlight and Wash felt an anxiety attack starting, barely able to move. Tucker could tell, even in the dark, Wash was in the middle of an attack.

Tucker held him close, feeling his boyfriend vibrate with anxiety. “It’ll be ok. Just take some deep breaths.” “It’s so dark. I can’t even see you.” “Then just feel me, ok? Breath with me, I won’t let anything happen to you.” After a few silent moments of breathing and Wash starting to calm, as much as he can in this situation, Tucker kissed his head. “See? We’re ok. Let’s keep moving, I’m glad I know this base like the back of my hand.”

They managed to get to the garage, using the flashlight sparingly and walking in total darkness. Once in the garage Tucker turned the flashlight on, looking at the Jeeps. “Ok, let’s inspect the one we had before.” Wash put all his focus into the Jeep, finding it and looking at the engine, seeing wires cut. “It’s fixable. I just need new wires for the transmission, steering and breaks. Where are those?” Tucker shrugged. “I don’t fucking know. Guess we’ll have to look around. You look, I’ll cover you.” Wash gave a nod, Tucker keeping his flashlight on him to help as he looked.

Suddenly Wash heard the cocking of a gun, a sniper rifle. The heavy click familiar but knew the killer had no reason to be stealthy now.   
“Tucker down!” He ran over, just as he got Tucker’s attention, getting them both to the ground quickly as the shot rang out, cracking with its echo around the metal garage.

Tucker was panting, flashlight out of his hands and rolling away. “Fuck..”   
He heard Wash before smelling it; blood. Pooling near his hand, his breaths coming out wheezing and wet. Tucker tensed. “Fuck. No.” He got the flashlight quick as he could, not caring if he got shot.

He put the light over Wash as he kneeled, seeing a bullet hole the size of the flashlight he’s holding in his abdomen, Washs hands weakly putting pressure on it. Tucker felt his eyes water, holding him close, helping put pressure on it. “Fuck, Wash, its gonna be ok, it’s gonna be ok.” Tucker nearly whimpered, knowing that wound, even with medical, is nearly always fatal. Wash was barely breathing as he looked at Tucker. “I’m gonna die..” His voice came out wheezing and scared. The blood didn’t want to stop, flowing through Tucker’s hands like water. Tucker shouted, holding him closer, Washs head in his lap. “No! No, I wont let you, I need you!” Wash looked sad, taking in a wheezing breath. “I love you..I’m sorry..” Tucker shook his head, tears falling, blood seeping into his army fatigues, through his fingers. “No. Fuck, I promise I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I didn’t protect you.” “I protected you. That’s..” He winced, nearly gasping for air. “That’s what I wanted. I want you to..to stay alive.” Tucker just cried, holding him so impossibly close. “I think I understand why Grif did what he did. I don’t want to live in a world without you. Fuck, I love you so much. Think I always have.” Wash felt his life going, vision going black, weakly holding onto Tucker tight as he could, as if it would prevent his life from leaving. “Stay alive..”

Tucker could only sob as he saw the life leave Washs eyes, his body go limp as a rag doll, grip slack. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to think of a way out of here, he just wanted to use his own gun and blow his brains out just be away from this army base full of dead people, dead friends and family he cared about, more than he thought he did.

He was alone and isolated and without Wash he felt no desire to keep going, he understands Grif now. But Wash gave him one last instruction, one last command for him and it was enough for him to gently pick him up and carry him to the Jeep he intends to use. He’s going to live through this, he’s going escape and he’s going to give Wash a proper fucking burial.

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Tucker carried Washs limp body to the Jeep he intends to use. He may not know that much about the inner workings of machines and vehicles but he hopes he knows enough to at least get out and give him a proper burial.

He gently placed him in the back seat, placing his hands over his lap as if he were in a casket. He sucked in a shaking breath, kissing one of the hands before placing it back and going toward the flashlight that was on the floor, picking it up and walking to the tool cabinet.

Suddenly he heard the cock of a pistol and a metal barrel on the back of his head. “You should be congratulated for being the last one alive.” Tucker huffed, hands up. “Yeah. Some celebration.” “Turn around. Slowly.” Tucker did, hands up, turning around to face Felix’s partner.

He wasn’t in armor, just black clothing, the mask off reveling a tan face with a large scar and long hair pulled back in a low pony tail. “We killed your partner.” The man glared. “No, Dexter Grif killed my partner and he got what he deserved. His arrogance killed him.” “So you’ve been the diabolical mastermind?”

  
“I wouldn’t put it in those terms but yes. My partner and I are getting paid handsomely for each dead body. Now that Felix is dead that money goes to me; no splits.” Tucker took his chance, while he seemed distracted by conversation, attempting to disarm him, nearly breaking his wrist. Locus cried out, nearly growling as he fought, the gun falling out of his hands and away from the two.

Locus punched Tucker, making Tucker cry out and kick, remembering the training Wash put him through. It worked and Locus fell and Tucker managed to get the gun, aiming it at him and shooting, managing to shoot his upper chest. Tucker glared. “You know what your mercenaries problem is? You underestimate us.” Locus glared as blood dripped from his mouth.

Tucker shot him again and again, until the entire magazine was empty and tears were streaming down his face. He wanted to curl up and sob and pretend this wasn’t happening. But he made a promise to Wash. Now without the threat of being killed, he went to look for the power and wires to fix the damn Jeep with.

He managed to get the power turned back on and found something to make a distress signal with. Even if no one can be saved, they can be buried.

He went back to the Jeep that held Wash, getting in the back seat and holding him close with watery eyes. “I did it wash. I stayed alive. I took care of Felix’s partner.” He got his pistol out, bringing it to his head with a shaking hand.

Finger on the trigger, Washs voice kept going through his head. “Stay alive.” With a sob he lowered his gun, holding Washs body close and sobbing into the blonde hair. He wanted to be with Wash, he didn’t want to live in a world without him but because of Washs dying words he can’t bring himself pull the trigger.

He decided to wait for help, having no desire to move or do anything. Maybe if he’s lucky it’ll take days and he’ll die of thirst.

It was only hours, he heard the loud noise of jeeps and tanks, of army men running and getting the garage gate open.

The garage door was cut open with a laser before army men came storming in. The leader saw Tucker holding Wash, running over. “I need medical over here!”

The man took his helmet off, seeing the state Tucker is in. “Hey, Help is Here, we’re gonna get you help.” Tucker shook his head, tears falling. “It’s too late. Everyone is dead.” The man swallowed, taking Washs wrist and checking for a pulse. “Damn. I’m sorry son. Let’s get you out, get you some help.”

The army men walked the base, checking every room and find blood and horror in each one. The man swallowed his nausea down as he spoke in his walki-talki. “Sir, he’s right. Everyone is dead. What the hell happened here?”

Some time later Tucker was in the back of their ambulance, shock blanket on and a bottle of water in hand as he watched them wheel out one by one all his friends. One of the medics talked to him softly. “Can you tell me what happened here?”

Tucker nearly drank the entire water bottle in one go, lowering it. “It started three weeks ago. Forty-five people died of some food poisoning, fast. Within hour. It was tampered with but we never caught them. Then the doctor died, then Simmons, and everyone seemed to follow. The rest were killed while they slept.” His eyes watered and his lip trembled. “We tried to send out a distress call but the ones who were behind it cut the wires to the phones and computers.”

The medic frowned. “This is more than just a few deaths. Did you find out who was behind it?” “A couple of mercenaries, got paid to take us out. A lot of money per body, I don’t know the details, just what I got him to tell me. There was two of them. My friend, Grif. He took one of them out. He’s gone too.”

He watched with a broken heart and morbid fascination as they laid out each body, laid the white blankets over and took pictures, probably one of the biggest crime scenes in the UNSC to date.

But now who was he going to talk to about this? Who was going to hold him when he has a nightmare or help him when he has a flashback? All those he loved and cared for are gone. He’s used to feeling like the outcast, to having no one to talk to. This was beyond loneliness.

He watched everything with an odd detachment, as if it wasn’t really happening, he was just watching. He didn’t break out of this until the ambulance helped him inside and the truck started moving.

They got him to the UNSC HQ on this planet, putting him in their medical bays psyche ward, a doctor came in, giving him a water bottle, a few aspirin and a clipboard as she sat down, a sad smile on her face and it made Tucker’s eyes water, thinking of Dr. Grey, how he’ll never see her again or talk to her.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke form the clipboard paper. “Do you have thoughts of suicide?” Tucker swallowed, almost laughing. “Of course I fucking do. I just lost everyone I ever care about.” “Have you attempted?” Tucker wiped his eyes. “Yes and I couldn’t do it. My boyfriend, he was one of the ones that was killed..”

A lump grew in his throat. “He told me to stay alive. To get out of that mess. But once everybody was done I didn’t want to carry on, so I took my gun and put it to my head but..” his lip trembled. “I couldn’t do it. His voice still in my head telling me to stay alive.” She frowned, her own eyes watery with his story.

Tucker thinks she must be new, right out of medical school with naivety and no wall built for dealing with patients. She nodded. “Well it’s procedure but since you admitted to attempting we will have to put you on a 24 hour suicide watch. We can have a specialist come in and try to help you process what’s happened. I know, that probably seems impossible.” Tucker didn’t even answer her, looking at the table and fidgeting with the water bottle.

He was then taken to a room, bare and cold with blankets and a pillow and a cot. Nothing sharp in sight, anything that could possibly used to kill himself but taken out. He decided to lay down and sleep, hoping he can die in his sleep.

That made him think of Grif and brought another lump to his throat. He never thought he’d miss that lazy fatass but damn, he misses everyone. Now he wishes he actually told his friends what he thought, how much he cared. He knew losing them was likely, especially in the middle of a war but not like this. Never like this.

When the lights went out he couldn’t sleep, hyperventilating as he sat up, looking around at anything. Too terrified to sleep. He had to stay alive, he had to fulfill Washs dying command.

He didn’t sleep that night.

One year later

“Ok, take five.” Tucker said to the troops. Once the doctors deemed he was sound mind and past the risk for suicide they moved him to the next base over, a new one, with no one he knows or wants to know.

There’s been a few people here at the new base that give his heart a painful twinge. Those few reminding him of Simmons or Grif. One of the girls he trains could have been Carolinas twin. And the one kid, rookie, is the worst. He not only looks like Wash, acts like him too.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles and a mother-hen like personality when it comes to those he’s close too. And Tucker has been keeping his distance with all of them. Most are scared of him, he was the weird one that didn’t really socialize with anyone.

When he got to his bunk, he saw Eric, the copy of Wash, in his bunk, looking worried and he jumped immediately into a fight stance, knife in hand. Eric frowned. Hands up. “Whoa, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Tucker glared, putting his knife away. “Why are you here? Get out.”

Eric frowned. “I’m just worried about you Captain. You’ve been here a year and you don’t talk to anyone,just hide.” Tucker walked closer. “That is my business. If I want to talk I will private. Now leave, that’s an order.” Eric looked away, Tucker saw hurt in his eyes and he ignored the part that felt bad about that. Once Eric left he closed the door and kicked his dresser.

He wonders when it’ll get easier and wonders when he’ll have the damn courage to pull the damn trigger.   
But Washs voice keeps him going, every single day.

Stay alive.


End file.
